


Gangsta

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: He should've never shown up here. Raditz was an idiot, and at that moment, he kept damming the long-haired bastard brother of that infernal man Kakarot to hell. Not out loud, at least. Not when the blue-haired vixen in front of him sang with that siren's voice, rendering him speechless as she held his obsidian gaze with her aquamarine one.





	Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born from listening to the Suicide Squad soundtrack. The title and song Bulma sings are Gangsta by Kehlani, which, if you ask me, is a total VB song. Enjoy!

"And why the hell are we here again?" Vegeta Ouji glanced at his... Friend wasn't a word he was going to use. Associate was much more fitting. He'd never be friends with a bastard like Son Raditz.

"Look, Turles said there's this hot-as-balls singer chick here, and she's got BLUE hair. I wanted to catch some of that action. And I'll look like a perv alone so..." He gave Vegeta a smirk, and, for a moment, he could see the resemblance between Raditz and his dim-witted younger brother. But he could see the razor sharp edges in that smile, and Vegeta was reminded that Raditz was, in many ways, different from his brother.

"Turles is a bastard, as are you. I'm only here to make sure you don't get stabbed because of your lack of a brain." 

He was quickly shushed as Raditz looked to the stage in front of them, and he found that the rest of the bar patrons had gone silent, their heads turned to gaze upon the woman who walked onto the stage. 

Raditz whistled, a classic sign he wanted to fuck a woman. "Turles wasn't kidding. She's HOT." 

A woman to Raditz's left shushed him angrily. "Blue's about to sing!"

Blue? As he looked at her, it clicked that the singer had blue hair. So that was her gimmick. Hmph. All singers had one, Vegeta supposed.

Her eyes were closed as music began playing.

"I need a gangsta,

To love me better,

Than all the others do."

"Holy shit." Raditz whispered, awestruck. He was right to be. It was no wonder Raditz had been shushed, no wonder all heads turned towards her. She was a siren in human form. That would at least explain her hair.

"To always forgive me,

Ride or die with me,

That's just what gangstas do."

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the most blue eyes he'd ever seen. She truly was something unique.

"I'm fucked up, 

I'm black and blue,

I'm built for the abuse."

She walked slowly towards the audience, her hands running over the sensuous curves. Her pretty pink lips moved with every syllable she sang, and goddamnit, Turles had managed to be right for once, because she was hot as hell. 

"I've got secrets, 

That nobody, nobody, nobody knows."

Her bright eyes met his, and he felt a burning wave of lust and something else course through him, from his cheeks to his cock.

"I'm good on,

That pussy shit."

It was the first time she'd smiled. Her grin was even more razor sharp than Raditz's. He wondered what could have made that possible.

"I don't want,

What I can get."

Her long legs began to move in his direction. His non-existent black and shriveled heart managed to skip a beat.

"I want someone"

Her eyes found his from her throne, the place where she held dominion over her subjects, where she proved she was royalty.

"With secrets,

That nobody, nobody, nobody knows." 

She squatted down, and one slender alabaster finger titled his head up, and he found her smirking.

"I need a gangsta,

To love me better, 

Than all the others do." 

Her hand ran over his cheek. He wanted it in his pants.

"To always forgive me, 

Ride or die with me,

That's just what gangstas do."

He should've never shown up here. Raditz was an idiot, and at that moment, he kept damming the long-haired bastard brother of that infernal man Kakarot to hell. Not out loud, at least. Not when the blue-haired vixen in front of him sang with that siren's voice, rendering him speechless as she held his obsidian gaze with her aquamarine one.

"My freakness is on the loose,

And running, 

All over you."

She turned away from his, and his eyes stared at her alabaster back. He could see the sweat glistening on her back, and wanted oh so badly to lick it off, just to taste her skin.

"Please take me to places, 

That nobody, nobody knows,

You got me hooked up on the feeling,

You got me hanging from the ceiling,

Got me up so high I'm barely breathing,

So don't let me, don't let me, don’t let me, don't let me go!"

Her hands ran over her body, and the crowd cheered as she hit what he assumed was the high note of the song.

"I need a gangsta, 

To love me better, 

Than all the others do."

Those glorious blue eyes shut, and he found himself desperately trying to keep the memory of that alien blue.

"To always forgive me,

Ride or die with me,

That's just what gangstas doooo."

And as he watched her turn and walk off stage, Vegeta Ouji found that he didn't regret going to the bar tonight with Raditz after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was an idea that popped into my head randomly, and when I shared the idea to write Gangsta. If you enjoyed, leave a comment, give kudos!


End file.
